1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the selective separation of uranium from solutions by means of an ion exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use ion exchangers for removing uranium ions from solutions. However, it has been found that in certain cases this cannot be done, either because the uranium is not present in the solution in a form permitting adsorption by an ion exchanger, or because the use of an ion exchanger results in problems of environmental protection, or because the solution also contains ions that intefere with or make impossible an effective process of ion exchange.